


Hostage Situation

by vanillapig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillapig/pseuds/vanillapig
Summary: A oneshot of Tony and Y/N being held hostage at a Hydra base and Bucky comes for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 34





	Hostage Situation

“I wasn’t always a good guy. Not that I’m much of what people call a “good guy” now. The point is, I used to be part of some evil things and I’ve made huge mistakes that always came back to bite. One thing I like to think that I did good with is making the Iron Man suit. Through that I was able to help save a lot of people. The world in fact. But then there came some down faults of the suit. Almost dying. A lot. More than the average person. Being targeted by crazy evil organizations, what have you. But that led to me having a family.

The Avengers is what we call ourselves. We’re dysfunctional as all hell and get on each other’s nerves constantly but what’s family without bickering?” Tony says.

“I didn’t ask for your life story. I asked where the asset is?” Villain says

“Is that what you asked now? It was hard to tell with the accent and all.” Tony says.

“Tony, you aren’t helping.” Y/N says.

“Where is the asset?” Villain asks.

“See you have to be more specific than that. We have a lot of assets working on our team. Y/N here being one of them but I guess she isn’t who you’re looking for since-“ Tony is interrupted with a slap against the face. Y/N sighs.

“We don’t know where the Asset is.”

“Lies! We know you have it. We’ve seen him working alongside you.”

“Okay? And that automatically means we track his whereabouts 24/7? We aren’t like that, you know.”

“Actually,” Tony speaks, god could he stop. “I track all your whereabouts 24/7 through FRIDAY.”

“What?! Why?”

“For instances like this one. I mean, why else would I give you guys jewelry or phones and such? I need to know where my team is.” Tony shrugs, a glint in his eye. The meaning clear. My necklace had a tracker in. The team knew where we were.

“We’ll have that discussion later.” As the sentence leaves my mouth, a blast is heard from the other side of the small Hydra base soon followed by gun shots. Tony is smirking at the man in front of us, his face pale with the realization of what was going down.

“I guess we all know where the Asset is now, huh?” Y/N smirked at the kidnapper. Tony laughed.

The kidnapper moves behind Y/N, holding a knife to her throat as the door is quite literally kicked down. Bucky steps into the room with a rifle held in front of him.

“Stop right there soldier!” The kidnapper commands. Bucky stops, assessing the situation in front of him. He slowly lowers his weapon to the side, keeping his eyes glued to the knife at Y/N’s neck. “Good.” The man breathes into Y/N’s ear causing a shiver of disgust to crawl its way down her spine. The man grips the knife tighter. He smirks at Bucky, thinking he has him right where he wants them.

Suddenly, Y/N rears their head back into the kidnapper’s nose causing him to back away just enough for Bucky to lift his guy and plant a bullet between his eyes. His body falls to the ground and silence fills the room.

“What took you so long, Tinman?” Tony sasses, ridding the tension in the room. Bucky just rolls his eyes before walking over to Y/N and cutting the binds holding her hands together.

“Don’t ignore me. I’m the one who pays you.”

“Tony,” Y/N sighs as Bucky moves to remove the ropes from her ankles. “You don’t pay us.”

“I let you use my credit cards. That should be enough compensation.” Bucky huffs and puts his knife into Y/N’s hand so she could cut Tony out his restraints. Tony continues making comments as Bucky keeps watch at the door. They eventually make it out the base and into the quinjet where Y/N lays across the seats. Tony heads to the pilot’s chair to annoy Natasha who came along as a get away driver. Steve is across the jet, wiping off his shield as Sam has a friendly conversation with him. Bucky comes over to Y/N, lifting her head and putting it in his lap before brushing his flesh fingers through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine not writing a fan fiction or any actual story in so long you forget how to so you put together a really short one shot that's okay at best.  
> I don't have to.


End file.
